Confessions
by Snailhair101
Summary: Hunter spots something in Shawn's room that opens the door to deep confessions. One Shot. Slash.


**_Shawn's POV_**

We were both laughing as I opened the front door to the house I'd missed for the last two months. Hunter followed me in, graciously carrying most of my luggage.

"Come on in," I chuckled, taking off my boots, "just sit those anywhere."

"Okay," he smiled, sitting them by the hall closet.

I smiled at him, glad he decided to come back with me. All those long nights at the various hotels left us both wanting the comforts of home. And besides, he hadn't visited my house since – Well, _she_ left . . .

He shut the front door behind him and then looked around. I noticed the living room caught his attention.

"You got that living room set," he nodded with a smile, glancing at me, "I told you leather was better. How do you like it?"

"I don't know. I never get to use it." We both laughed at my comment. Just like old times...

"Hey, Shawn, could I possibly hit your bathroom really quick?" His expression was still playful.

I laughed, taking off my jacket. "Hunter, you don't have to ask. Of course you can."

Hunter chuckled as he walked passed me. "I hope the bathroom is still where I remember."

I laughed until I was alone. It was so nice to be with Hunter again. The last couple weeks on Raw, our matches had really reminded me of our early DX years when we were close. I smiled down the hall. I couldn't wait for him to come back so we could laugh some more.

**_Hunter's POV_**

I stalked down the small hallway, glancing around at the pictures on the walls. Pictures of him, her and their kids peppered the canvas. I was surprised he hadn't taken most of these down after the – divorce.

Man, that had really sucked. Shawn had stayed with me for awhile after that mess. He wouldn't eat or sleep for days, and Vince thought he was going to give up on wrestling. But I knew better. I pushed him to get out of bed every morning and enjoy life.

I smiled as I walked through Shawn's bedroom on the way to his master bathroom. I glanced around, not really looking at anything, when I spotted it. I almost had to double take.

There, sitting inconspicuously on the top of Shawn's dresser, was a figurine of – Me. I gave a chuckle at the sight of my miniaturized self in full ring gear. I walked over to the dresser and picked up the plastic toy. It had a thin layer of dust, but it was none-the-less as bulky and muscular as ever. I couldn't believe it.

"Shawn," I called, staring at the small version of me, "come here."

**_Shawn's POV_**

I gave a weird look down the hall.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Hunter's tone didn't sound frantic or anything, so I wasn't too worried.

I slowly made my way down the hall, wondering what might have happened. Maybe he fell in. Maybe my bedroom was robbed. I had no clue.

"What is it?" I asked into the silence.

I walked into the bedroom and found the answer to my question. Hunter stood by the dresser, holding the figurine that I hoped he'd never find. My mouth fell open. I was speechless.

Hunter laughed. "What is this?"

I looked down at the floor with a smile. I guessed it was time to confess.

"I bought it last year after I left your house. I kinda wanted to still have you around." I looked back up at him, hoping my face wasn't red.

He only chuckled again. "Shawn, you did not have to go and buy one of these. I mean, look," he pointed to the figurine's chest, "these pecks don't do me justice."

I laughed and walked over to him, gently taking the toy out of his hand. "Maybe not, but it did the trick. It kept me company for a long time." I smiled down at the figurine's face. "I know I must sound creepy -"

"No, no," Hunter interrupted with a smile, "I think it's funny."

I sighed. "I hoped you'd never see it."

"Why?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket. He seemed genuinely curious.

"I dunno," I said, lowering my voice and looking up at him, "it doesn't creep you out?"

**_Hunter's POV_**

I looked from Shawn to the small figure of myself. Did it seem weird to me? It seemed like something Shawn would do. That's just how he was.

"Nope." I replied, taking the doll out of his hands to put back on the dresser. "I think it fits."

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, I guess." He crossed his arms and nodded.

I looked down at the knobs on the dresser. I, too, had kept something to remind me of Shawn. I brought that thing with me everywhere for years...I debated on bringing it up. I knew it might upset him, but it might also make him feel better. I could tell Shawn had become aware of my inner conflict.

"What?" he asked quietly. His deep voice was as soft as cashmere.

I sighed. Might as well tell him now.

"I have something to remind me of you," I felt my face get hot, "but it's...not a toy."

His eye brows scrunched together, but his smile stayed intact. "What is it? An old gym bag? One of my old hats?"

I shook my head and finally brought my eyes to his. He looked intrigued and less embarrassed. I couldn't turn back now; Not after looking into his promising, playful eyes...

"Do you remember..." I began in a whisper, "when you did those pin-up shots in the 90s for Playgirl?"

Shawn's laugh echoed throughout the room. I smiled at his amusement, glad he wasn't disgusted by the thought.

"I thought I had lived those down!" He said. "You have one? Where did you get that thing?"

I shrugged. "I bought a copy when it first released. It's in the bottom of my gym bag. It's always been there."

"But why that?" he asked, settling down enough to look semi-serious.

I paused. Why _did_ I have that picture of Shawn in bed wearing nothing but a towel? I never really thought about it. Back then, it was just a joke. Now, if I ever lost it, I would be devastated. I looked Shawn in the eyes again. In the back of my mind, I knew the answer. But I couldn't say it.

**_Shawn's POV_**

Hunter no longer had a playful tone to his eyes. He was now very serious, and I felt my smile slip away. It was becoming clear that he wasn't going to answer. But maybe – I knew the answer. It was the same answer as to why I had that silly little toy.

We loved each other.

I stared back at Hunter's dark eyes, taking in this realization. I did. I loved him. And now, I could see in his eyes that he felt the same way about me.

Without realizing it, I began to lean toward him, taking a step closer. He responded, leaning towards me and searching my expression. He bent his neck down a little, as the inches closed between us. I craned my head up toward his face and gingerly pressed my lips to his.

Our stubble scratched against each other as he pressed back against me. My hand found its way to his lower back and gripped a bunch of his leather jacket. I pulled him a little closer, plunging full force into our kiss. His big, sledge-hammer-wielding hand shot up to my neck, and his fingers inched up to tangle in my loosely tied back hair. Chills ran up my spine as our tongues met.

**_Hunter's POV_**

I wasn't in control anymore. My body had taken over.

As I kissed Shawn's mouth, I was reminded of how I felt when I first saw that pin-up picture; Turned on. My free hand reached out and hooked around Shawn's tense back and I crushed him hard against me. Our teeth clashed together by the force.

I felt Shawn smile, but he kept up with my pace. Without realizing it, I started to pull him toward the bed. However, my feet fumbled and we almost fell, our shoulders catching us, hitting hard against the dresser. The figurine of me fell to the floor. Shawn chuckled a little before recapturing my mouth. I laughed inside our kiss. Wow. This was so easy...

Suddenly, Steph's ringtone began to play.

I stood up straight immediately, liked I'd been caught doing something bad by my mother. Though I didn't want to, I pulled away from Shawn and wiped my tingling lips. Shawn looked up at me. He, too, had a surprised look on his face. He took a step back respectfully. Waiting.

I coughed, clearing my throat. How was I supposed to talk to my wife after kissing Shawn like that? I had to answer though, or she would get worried and do something drastic. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Hey." I could tell my own voice was shaky.

"Hey Hunter. You back at Shawn's yet?" She sounded as happy as sunshine.

"Yep," I answered glancing at Shawn. He knew who it was. He looked all around the room, appearing embarrassed.

"Well, how was your flight?" She asked.

I watched Shawn as he bent down to pick up the figurine in the floor. "Good," I answered, "But, uh, you've kind of interrupted the game." I hoped I sounded believable.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She sounded genuine, "just give me a call when you can, okay? Don't forget about me."

"No way," I replied as Shawn sat the toy on the dresser again, "bye, Steph."

"Bye, Hunter. I love you," Damn it all to hell, why did she have to say that?

I made a daring move and didn't reply. I only snapped the phone shut and stuffed it back in my pocket. I was sure I was going to have to hear about it later, but right now I couldn't have cared less.

Shawn sighed and looked at me. I noticed I'd made a mess out of his hair.

"Well," he began, taking a step toward me. He didn't finish his sentence. He only laughed.

I smiled back at him. "Well," I repeated, nodding. There was no way to explain what had just happened.

Shawn raised his head with a grin. "How about I update that pin-up for you?"


End file.
